Kembali ke Asal
by Fvvn
Summary: [Orange (TAKANO Ichigo) fanfic] Karena kamu bodoh. dan aku... juga bodoh. Hagita x Azusa.


**Kembali ke Asal**

**Orange milik Takano Ichigo**

**Rate T**

**Romance**

**Warning: Second POV, Cheesy, Picisan, Romens serius ga serius, banyak percakapan ambigu, less description, Future!AU, Hagita si Tsukishima KW x Azusa (gue ngetik straight lagi demiapa!), mungkin yang ngerti fic ini cuman yang baca komiknya.**

.

.

.

_Kamu itu bodoh, sementara aku—_

_Juga bodoh._

.

.

.

Musim panas sepuluh tahun mendatang, kamu duduk di sudut ruangan dari sebuah café, mengusap dahi dan membersihkan kacamata berkali-kali karena keringat membandel.

Telepon baru saja kamu tutup. 15 menit kemudian seseorang berlari dari kejauhan. Kamu jelas tak memerhatikan arah kedatangannya—malah dengan songongnya mengangkat lengan dan sibuk memerhatikan jam di pergelangan tangan.

"Kamu telat. Yang datangnya tidak tepat pukul delapan pagi bukanlah *Azusa!"

Kantung cokelat yang ia bawa sampai berlonjakan di pelukan.

"Berisik, _kuso megane_! Sudah kubilang tidak ada kereta Azusa yang berangkat jam delapan! Hentikan _jokes_ lawas itu!" wanita di depanmu sudah menarik kursi dan menjatuhkan bokongnya dengan keras. Kantung cokelat di pelukannya terlepas dan isian berupa roti-roti bungkus menggelinding di mejamu, "Pagi-pagi nelpon dengan suara _bossy_ dan memintaku untuk datang cepat ke café La Nuit—memangnya kamu raja dari negeri dongeng mana berani-beraninya ngasih titah?!"

Kamu langsung menekuk wajah refleks, menghela napas mendengar ceracauan bersuara tinggi di seberang.

"Minta dibawakan roti juga lagi! banyak lagi! Padahal ketemuannya di café. Kamu kan bisa pesan—"

"Roti disini tidak enak—"

"Tidak enak atau mahal ha?"

Kamu membalas pandangan dengan wajah poker.

"Tidak enak," rupanya keras kepala, "Pokoknya roti buatan toko keluargamu nomor satu lah."

"Jangan gombal hanya demi makanan gratis, bodoh."

"Oke maaf."

Dan sungguh—kamu tak memungkirinya samasekali.

"Sudah tahu tempat disini mahal, malah ngajak ketemuan disini—kamu kesambet apa sih?" Azusa memerhatikan secangkir kopi seduh yang kamu pesan, "Berani taruhan kamu memesannya karena harganya paling murah, iya kan? Padahal benci kopi—"

"Tapi disini sangat enak untuk ngadem." Kamu benar-benar pria yang tidak tahu malu di usia yang hampir menjelang kepala tiga, "Dan lokasinya cukup strategis."

"Hah?"

"Maksudku tempatnya sepi."

Ada jeda keheningan yang cukup panjang. Azusa mengunci pandanganmu dengan mata yang tak berkedip samasekali.

"Oke, Azusa." Tiba-tiba saja kamu merasa perlu membela diri, "Demi Tuhan, apapun yang kamu pikirkan—itu tidak benar."

"Pfft."

Suara yang menyebalkan.

Wanita itu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan dan wajah kekanakkan.

"Jangan malu-malu ah dasar bodoh—aku tahu kamu sangat cinta mati padaku tapi tidak usah sefrontal itu dong."

"Cinta mati itu berlebihan, dasar wanita narsis!"

Wajah pome yang berurat, dan gerakan membetulkan kacamata bukanlah hal yang asing. Tentu saja—wanita itu tertawa lepas menyaksikan 'kekalahan'mu terhadap godaannya.

"Hagita—kenapa kamu _tsun_ sekali."

"Siapa yang _tsun_ sih!"

Hari itu kalian saling duduk berhadapan, melempar 'makian', tendang-tendangan kaki di bawah meja, berbagi roti—dan memesan minuman (kamu membeli kopi lagi karena lebih mementingkan kesehatan dompet ketimbang hati)

Lalu membicarakan masa lampau.

Waktu itu—irisnya berkilat, saat tiba-tiba kamu berhenti memasang wajah bodoh dan duduk dengan punggung yang tegak layaknya pria-pria mapan di sebuah iklan bank.

Tiba-tiba saja atmosfir di sekelilingmu berganti. Kamu merasa keren sekali.

"Masih ingat dengan janji sepuluh tahun yang lalu?"

"Yang mana?"

Sayang—wanita dengan gaya modis di depanmu menjawab tak acuh karena terlalu sibuk mengurus poninya yang menempel berkeringat di dahi.

Sakitnya tuh—oke, kamu menghantamkan kepala ke dinding.

_Better luck next time._

"Saat festival olahraga."

"Haa? Nostalgianya ngga kejauhan tuh?"

Secangkir latte diseruput. Lagi-lagi suara interupsi yang tidak romantis. Kamu mencoba lapang. lapang tetek sebisanya.

"Kamu masih ingat kan? Kakeru menang lomba—" kamu memberi jeda untuk bernapas barang sebentar, "Tim kita—tim merah, menang kan."

"Kamu bertanya atau tidak? Aku tidak paham."

"Diam. Aku belum selesai."

Kamu mengatur posisi duduk lagi—rupanya sosok tak atletis sepertimu tak bisa menjaga posisi dan berakhir dengan cara duduk berpunggung lengkung kembali. Azusa di seberang mulai mengganti silangan kakinya.

"Kamu tahu sendiri aku bukan olahragawan tapi waktu itu aku sudah berlari sekuat tenaga."

"Kamu lihat kan, saat itu kacamataku sampai mencong—terlihat bodoh sekali pokoknya—dan aku tidak punya waktu untuk membetulkan letaknya. Dan kamu juga ingat kan waktu itu aku berhasil melewati dua orang?"

"Jadi hari ini kamu ingin pamer tentang masa lalu?"

"Idiot," kamu menepuk dahi seolah perkataan Azusa adalah hal yang amat fatal hari ini, "Aku membicarakan soal kamu—yang tidak menepati janji."

"_Excuse me?"_ Azusa kontan menyondongkan telinganya di depan wajahmu. _"_Kamu tidak ingat? Kesepakatannya adalah roti untukmu sebagai imbalan. Dan aku sudah memberikannya dua buah—yang terbaik dan yang terlezat di toko. Nikmat apalagi yang kamu dustakan—Hagita?"

"Azusa tolong—jangan drama dulu."

Kamu menggoyangkan telapak tangan di depan bibir Azusa yang monyong.

"Biarkan aku ngomong serius barang sebentar."

"Hentikan Hagita, kamu membuatku geli."

"Tega sekali."

Azusa mendesis dengan respon singkat nan datarmu.

"Memangnya apa pentingnya sih membahas itu?"

"Penting lah. Kamu kan janji mau pacaran denganku kalau aku bisa melewati setidaknya dua orang saat estafet dulu."

Alis Azusa menukik sebelah.

"HAH?"

Kamu. Wajah datar. Dan konfrontasi dengan sebuah percakapan yang—bisa dibilang, 'bukan seperti kamu'. Tentu saja hari ini sudah cukup menjadi kejutan yang aneh baginya.

"Memangnya siapa yang sejak awal_ denial_ dan tidak menanggapinya dengan serius?! Bukan salahku lah kalau aku tidak menyinggung-nyinggungnya lagi setelah lomba. Bodoh."

"Oh ayolah, baca situasi. Kita tidak berteman satu-dua hari harusnya kamu tahu aku hanya berpura-pura idiot hari itu."

Gebukan telapak tangan pada meja. Azusa terlihat tidak sependapat denganmu.

"Mana kutahu! Kamu kan selalu berkata negatif tentangku."

"Masa kamu tidak tahu tren anak-anak yang suka membully orang yang mereka sukai?"

"Ck." Asuza memutar bola mata, "Kamu lagi sakit ya? Tumben sekali omonganmu cinta-cintaan begini. Biasanya kalau kuajak kencan kamu langsung buang muka atau lebih _prefer_ pergi ke onsen sama Suwa."

"Kok aku jadi merasa gay ya kalau kamu bilang begitu..."

"Ya memang kan?"

"Ya tidak lah. Ke Onsennya kan sama Kakeru juga. Kita bertigaan—"

Lagi-lagi hening.

"Ngga. Bukan _threesome_ demi apapun aku normal, Azusa. Kalau tidak, kita pasti sudah putus sejak lama."

Oh—Azusa mulai tidak mengerti sejauh mana batasan bercanda dan batasan seriusmu hari ini. Kamu benar-benar sulit diprediksi. Sudah dua tahun pacaran dan kamu merasa kalian seperti sepasang alien yang sibuk diskusi rencana invasi bumi.

"Jadi—apalagi?"

"Apanya apa?" kamu balik bertanya saat Azusa menodong.

"Maksudku—apa perlunya kamu membahas soal perjanjian itu toh kita yang sekarang sudah pacaran kan?"

"Tapi kita pacarannya delapan tahun kemudian. Sakit."

Tiba-tiba Azusa mengalihkan pandangan, memilih untuk tidak merespon. Kasihan dirimu. Tangannya kini sibuk mengaduk isi tas, dan mengeluarkan surat dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak untuk diletakkan di atas meja.

"Kamu masih ingat surat-surat tentang masa depan ini? Tentu saja yang ditulis di dalamnya tidak melulu tentang kepentingan Kakeru."

Tiba-tiba saja wanita itu bersuara serius. Lengkingannya hilang tergantikan alto.

"Ya. Aku masih menyimpannya semua. Punyaku juga tidak melulu tentang Kakeru."

"Di suratku ada beberapa hal yang menyebutkanmu."

"Di suratku juga ada beberapa hal yang menyebutkanmu—"

"Diam dulu Hagita kampret."

Kamu kecip melihat _death glare_ terpercik di antara sengat matahari yang menembus jendela-jendela café, menyiram sosoknya.

"Di suratku bilang, jangan menembakmu selepas festival karena kamu akan meremehkanku dan seratus persen akan menganggapku bercanda."

Kamu terdiam mendengarkannya.

"Dan kemudian keesokkan harinya aku akan menjadi malas denganmu dan menjaga jarak lalu secara natural kita menjadi orang asing—"

"Oh, benar sih—aku pasti akan tertawa dan menganggapmu bercanda saat itu."

"Dasar sial!"

Kamu tersenyum pias.

"Bodoh kok dipelihara terus, Azusa—"

"MAKSUDMU APA HAH?"

Kamu menggeleng sejenak lalu menyentil dahi Azusa tanpa disangka-sangka.

"Kalau kubilang bodoh ya bodoh, bodoh."

Sebuah surat dilempar olehmu ke mukanya. Wanita itu mengaduh dengan perilakumu dan balas meninju bahumu sebagai balasan sebelum akhirnya ia buka lipatan surat berlembar kusam. Rupanya surat masa depan milikmu yang membicarakan masa-masa setelah festival.

.

.

.

'_Untuk Hagita di masa lalu, apapun yang dikatakan oleh Azusa selepas festival—tanggapilah dengan serius atau kamu akan menyesalinya.'_

_._

_._

_._

_"_Apa—_"_

"Apa-apaan surat ini."

Azusa menatapmu dengan wajah melongo setelah membaca sebaris kalimat pendek. Kamu tidak bisa menahan senyum dan gatal untuk berkomentar.

"Padahal hari itu aku menunggumu lho, dasar bodoh. Seenaknya mengubah takdir."

"LHO kenapa jadi menyalahkank—"

Sebuah surat yang lainnya kembali kamu lempar dan lagi-lagi kamu biarkan gadis itu memandang aneh. ekspresinya sempat berubah saat kamu menampar wajahnya yang bengong berkepanjangan dengan kertas-kertas dan mengaduh untuk yang kesekian kali.

"Cepat di baca."

"SAKIT."

lembaran surat yang dibentangkan terdengar renyah di telinga.

.

.

.

'_Di masa depan saat kalian sedang bersitegang, kamu harus meneleponnya sampai dia membalas. Kamu harus mendengarkan pendapatnya secara langsung—kalau perlu datangi rumahnya dan gedor pintu gerbangnya dengan ngotot. Kesampingkan egomu karena saat itu Azusa sedang dijodohkan oleh seseorang dan kamu harus merusaknya. Bagaimanapun. _

_Kamu harus tahu gadis itu tidak benar-benar membencimu dan kamu tidak boleh bertindak bodoh untuk yang keduakalinya. Kamu harus selamatkan dia, bawalah ke sebuah tempat yang jauh dari keramaian—ajaklah berbicara dalam kondisi kepala dingin. Katakan semua hal sejujurnya, dan berhentilah bersikap keras kepala. Kamu dengar perintahku? Jangan songong—bilang padanya kalau kamu memang menyukainya dan kamu tidak sedang bercanda'_

_._

_._

_._

Sejujurnya kamu merasa tidak puas dengan ekspresi Azusa yang tiba-tiba terlihat geli dan memonyongkan bibir untuk menahan tawa. Kamu sadar betul—surat masa depanmu terdengar _cheesy_.

Tapi ya memang mau bagaimana lagi? Sejak awal kamu bukanlah orang yang keren dan orang tidak keren sepertimu tidak akan bisa menulis diary tentang masa-masa pubertas dengan keren juga.

"Kamu tahu tidak? Prediksi suratmu terlalu jauh aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat kemiripan dengan kondisi yang sedang kita alami sekarang. Maksudku, kita—bersitegang serius? dan aku—Dijodohkan? Pfft."

"Tentu saja sudah meleset sampai begitu soalnya semenjak kelulusan aku tidak lagi membaca surat masa depan dan mulai hidup dengan kemampuan sendiri—walaupun suratnya masih sering datang kepadaku, aku hanya menyimpannya saja—sampai sekarang."

"Wow."

Komentar yang pendek.

"Surat masa depanku sejujurnya sudah berhenti datang semenjak aku lulus kuliah."

"Mungkin kamu di masa depan adalah orang yang pemalas."

"Oh diamlah."

Azusa memukul pundakmu dengan kasual.

"Kamu mau lihat?"

Tiba-tiba pertanyaan _random_ darimu.

"Lihat apa?"

"Surat-surat masa depanku yang terbaru."

"Oh ya?"

Kamu membuat gestur sok misterius dengan mengusap dagu dan melambai-lambaikan surat di tanganmu layaknya uang sogokan.

Azusa di hadapanmu berwajah dongkol—tentu saja, kamu lagi-lagi memperlakukannya seperti anak-anak.

"Mana! Sini kemarikan! Memangnya tentang apa ha? Prediksi masa depanku yang diculik om-om dan dijadikan pembantu atau apa?"

"Wow, imajinasimu liar sekali ya. Sayangnya bukan tentang itu."

Kamu mendecak sok tua, lalu menggeser surat agar lebih condong terhadap Azusa.

Ia tak menunggu dan berbasa basi denganmu saat surat itu bertengger manis di atas mejanya. Kontan jemari lentik itu menyergap dan membuka amplop.

Dan membaca lama.

Cukup lama.

Kamu nyengir lebar.

"Sudah tahu kan, kenapa pagi ini aku rela sakit perut untuk menenggak dua gelas kopi seduhan?"

.

.

.

Sebuah kotak merah kecil yang sudah sejak lama kamu genggam kini terbuka dengan elegan.

"Kamu mau tidak, kembali pada jalur takdir yang seharusnya?"

.

.

.

_'Untuk Hagita di masa lalu. Di musim panas saat hari libur panjang yang melelahkan, kamu akan—_

_melamarnya di sebuah café di pinggir kota'_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Fin**

**A/N : **HAE. Fanfic romance straight setelah sekian lama (cukup lama). sebenernya imej Hagita dan Azusa di kepala gue ga gini-gini amat tapi ya gimana, pas ngetik—yang ada di kepala sama tangan ga gitu sinkron jadinya ya... beginilah. Walaupun mereka cuman tim hore, tapi gue suka banget terutama Hagita yang—HHUHUHUHU anjirlah pokoknya chara ganteng yang rusak gila :'( bikin lelagh liatnya.

gue ga tau apa pace di fic ini ngebut banget atau rada hambar maklumilah gue udah berapa abad ga nulis romance streit yang serius (ini aja ngetiknya setengah ngaco hhuhuhu)

yaudah deh. gitu aja.


End file.
